


Something Of An Artist

by whatisaturtle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, Love Triangles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisaturtle/pseuds/whatisaturtle
Summary: You're a skilled technician on The Finalizer that has a penchant for art. What will happen when General Hux takes an interest in you and your art? And what about when Kylo Ren decides he wants to put a wedge between you and Hux out of spite?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. An Unfortunate Mishap

Running a ship as grand as The Finalizer is a tremendous task that needs many people working around the clock to keep it running, ranging from Lieutenants and Generals to cooks and janitors. You were a technician, which was arguably one of the most important jobs on the entire ship- there’s always a leak or something jammed somewhere. Yet most people looked down upon technicians, and they were the target of petty bullying and pranks.

You didn’t mind this much, though. You knew that most people did it because they felt pressured by their coworkers to partake in the jokes, and most of the time the jokes were harmless anyways. Besides, you took pride in your work. Many of the higher ups consistently praised your work because it was always timely and everything worked smoothly afterwards. Though you didn’t make a bank-breaking wage, you were happy with your job and enjoyed the work that the important people of the ship gave you.

Today was no exception. A Colonel gave you his personal droid to fix up because it had started to run much slower than it used to. It was a small fix, but it did require some serious dissecting, so you set up camp at your work space that day. Your office had been taken over for the day by another technician that needed it more- technicians were not exactly known for being given luxuries- so you had to make do with a rarely used corner that branched off of a main walkway. You didn’t mind this- you were just grateful that you were given a semi-proper space at all. Beginner technicians often work in cramped spaces along the sides of walkways, frequently the victims of tool-kicking and unfortunate missteps on their feet. 

As you began to expose the inner wiring of the droid, you stumbled upon a piece that needed quite the small screwdriver. While you were fetching it from your tool case, you heard footsteps coming towards you and you thought nothing of it- until you heard the sound of liquid being poured and raucous laughter. You turned around to find that a group of troopers had poured soda all over the poor droids wiring. “Fucking great”, you thought, “now I’m going to have to completely redo the entire droid.” 

You were starting to relay every swear word that you had learned in your life at the troopers when the droid had started to scream and run down the hallway at full gait. One of the troopers was knocked down, which you initially took joy from until you realized that it could knock down people in the hallway. Silently thanking yourself for doing so much cardio, you bolted down the hallway at full speed, with you and the droid causing an entire scene. There was a group of men you could tell were higher-ups that were in your way, and you knew you would have to push past them. You just hoped that since you were in very good graces with most of the people that ran the ship, you could get away with a mild scolding later. 

“Excuse me! Coming through! Please get out of the way!,” you yelled, shoving the important-looking men out of the way. One fell down, and you noticed that it was a red-headed man. In that moment, you knew you were fucked. That man couldn’t be anyone else but General Hux, the ruthless General of the First Order that was known for being cold and cruel with people that get in his way. At the very least, you were due to be yelled at like you never have in your entire life. At worst, that was an action that would cost you your life. But you couldn’t worry about it now- you had already done it, and the droid was still plowing people down and you had to do something about it. You eventually managed to hop onto the droid, wrestling with it to clip wires until it would shut down. It was a tumultuous struggle and the droid did everything in its power to fling you off, but you ended up victorious with a snip to the main power supply. 

Once you looked around you noticed that everyone in the hall had stopped and stared in silence. “Technician,” said a voice, “Come with me to my office.” When you sourced the voice, you found that it was none other than General Hux, his right sleeve covered in dirt from when you knocked him over. “Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit-” you thought as you followed the tall man into an elevator. The ride up was absolutely dead silent, and you started to have intense existential dread. You knew you were dead meat. 

Once you two walked into his office, you were distracted from your intense dread by the breathtaking artwork all around the room. There were paintings from classic artists that you recognized immediately- it made you briefly wonder how much he made or how many strings he had in his possession to pull to get such priceless pieces. You noticed that he had an affinity for paintings of nature and surreal paintings. There was ancient pottery in glass cases near the wall, and on his desk was an abstract sculpture that looked to be made from bronze. 

You were reminded of your impending doom when the General spoke. “Y/n,” he chided after looking at your badge, “You know why you’re in my office, right?” You shook your head yes, sweat running down your face. You were holding your hands together behind your back and they were cold and clammy. You shook your head yes and said a quick prayer while desperately hoping that he would have mercy on your soul.

“Quite frankly, though it caused me a mild inconvenience, you handled the situation well.” You looked at him in utter shock. Did he really just praise you when you shoved him out of the way? He let out a deep sigh. “I promise that I’m not the monster everyone seems to think I am. You can stop staring at me like that, you know.” You realized you had been staring at him like a deer in headlights this entire time, so you quickly got your act together. “So...I’m not in trouble?’ you asked. Hux stared you down for just a second too long before sighing again and saying, “No, you’re absolutely not. You saved a lot of people from a bad fall. I’m actually going to appoint you to personally fix all of my various tech problems. My last technician quit because of my reputation, so I have been needing a new one anyways.”

You blinked a few times before it set in. “Me? I’m going to be Hux’s personal technician?” you thought, suddenly feeling pride in yourself. You couldn’t believe that you were going to work for the General- that was the ultimate promotion. Things seemed to finally be going well.


	2. A Late Start

You borderline skipped down the hall after your meeting with Hux. “I can’t believe that my fuck up managed to get me a promotion,” you thought, “Maybe I should just pour coffee on Kylo Ren’s boots for my next one.” You took the elevator down to the lowest levels of the ship where the living quarters for employees that were considered to be more lowly were. You sometimes became irritated that you had such a small living space, but then you remembered that you still had a bigger living space than the janitors and troopers, so that eased your mind a bit. 

You eventually came around the corner to your cozy private quarters and stepped into your comfort zone. The smell of the vanilla wax warmer that you had going filled your nostrils with its warm scent, and your eyes felt relieved to see the colors all over your walls. You had been seeing nothing but gray all day and it started to be quite the eye sore. You stepped into your bedroom and watered your plants before slipping into your paint-coated sweatpants and ragged T-shirt. After seeing all of the gorgeous pieces in the General’s office, you felt inspired to make some art yourself. 

Art had always been something you were passionate about. You loved all forms- sculpting, painting, writing, and embroidery- you name it, you tried it. Your favorite by far had to be sculpting. It was very hands-on, and the clay always felt good on your fingers. You also loved chiseling wood and rock. It was definitely a more challenging form of art, but you never were one to back down from a challenge. 

Sadly, even though you definitely would have rather been an artist, art never really paid the bills. You were good but your name wasn’t quite out there yet, and you lived up to the stereotype of a starving artist. Thankfully, you were always quite the repairman, so you signed up to work for the First Order to finally have some money to your name. You reasoned that you still would have time to work on your projects and eventually become famous enough to live off of your art. For now, you just worked on your projects in your free time. Tonight was definitely a sculpting night, you thought. 

You went to your coffee table to start working on the sculpture you had on there. It was a realistic clay sculpture of a man on a tauntaun. It was going very well and you were definitely proud of this piece. You got into the zone and started chiseling away at the clay, getting it on every inch of you. Before you realized it, hours had passed and it was much past your bedtime. You felt a wave of exhaustion wash over you, so you set down your tools and collapsed into bed. You were out cold before you hit your sheets.

The next morning, you were greeted with the sound of your alarm blaring directly into your ear. You had woken up later than usual, but you never really had a set time to start and end work- it was often a task-by-task basis. When you checked your holopad for work, your heart sunk as you saw a notification from the General.

7:00  
From: Armitage Hux

Y/n,

Please be at my quarters at 8:30 sharp- my AC seems to have malfunctioned. I expect you to be timely.

“Oh shit…”

It was 8:25.

You had never gotten ready faster in your life. There was clay all in your hair and your hands, but you could wash them later. There was no way you would be late to something THE General Hux asked you to do. You were buttoning up your uniform as you were flying out of the door, barely catching the elevator up.

Once you got around to his quarters, you could barely see any other doors. You realized that his quarters must have been huge. As soon as you got distracted by the thought, you remembered that you were almost late to your first job and bolted down the hall to his room. You arrived at exactly 8:30. You rang the doorbell and you were greeted by quite the surprise- Hux in casual clothes. You froze for a second, realizing just how handsome the General was. You had thought about it in passing and whispered about it to your coworkers before, but you never thought of just how much he was exactly your type. 

“Do you space out often?” This made you immediately snap out of it and apologize profusely. He then showed you in, guiding you to his AC. You immediately got to work taking it apart when Hux started to stare at you oddly. You tried your best to ignore it and just focus on your job. “What is that all over you? Is it clay or something?” You then remembered that you passed out before you managed to take a good shower. “Oh, um,” you stuttered, “I was sculpting last night and went to bed before I could wash it all out. I woke up kinda late too, hehe” The General then had a sparkle of interest in his eyes. “Say, y/n, could you maybe show me your pieces sometime? I’m a bit of an aficionado.” You froze and nearly dropped your screwdriver. First you get promoted, then you have the General himself ask to see your pieces? What did you do to deserve all of this?

“Uh...sure. When?” you asked. “Oh,” Hux said, spacing out a bit,”How does tonight sound?” Your heart wanted to burst out of your chest, your thoughts racing with what you’d show him. “Yeah, just text me when you’re available, General. I don’t have much to do today, so I should be free whenever.” He gave you a smile that brought a flush to your cheeks. “Sounds good, y/n. But please wash your hair before I get there, alright?” You giggled and nodded. Tonight will be interesting.


End file.
